Laurie's Diary, Golden Hall Academy's Legend
by Mindight Ryoko
Summary: Laurie Brooks is a troubled 13 year old who lives in England, and attends a private school for girls with a dark past. Read Laurie's thoughts and experiances as she endures the semester at Golden Hall Academy.
1. February 4th, 2003

Laurie's Diary  
February 4, 2003  
  
My name is Laurie Brooks. I am 13 ½ years old and I live here in England, at the Golden Hall Academy for Girls. I can tell you right now that the name might sound fancy, but the only thing here that's gold besides the headmistresses' rings is the lettering outside the bronze-iron gate. This school is as ancient as the English Princesses of old. Elizabeth, Mary, Catherine, who was actually a Queen, were have said to had come to a school or a "haven" somewhat like the one that we're at now. I refuse to believe a word of it. I've read books on the Princesses, and never one did it say, "They were shipped off by the King and Queen or whatever to Golden Hall Academy for Girls so they could be tortured and made-fun of because they were different." Maybe I too am a blue-blood or a Royal, but I suppose that's just a silly child's fantasy. But I guess I should get right down to the point of why I must write in a book for the school, or rather the "Academy Physiologist" as she likes to be called. She thinks I'm strange because I reported over 5 cases of "ghosts" walking around the auditorium..   
  
Some here call me troubled. Some call me strange, or "freak". They say I see things that lurk in the darker areas of the school. I suppose they're right. I do see things, but they won't believe me. No one does. I guess they'll just have to wait and find out. I hope everyone lives to see it, however. I heard 15 years ago, a girl named Annie Tomas was killed in the auditorium by falling off the balcony. No one was sure how, but sure enough she was said to be missing, and 2 days later they found her body amongst the aisles of chairs. Everyone said that her death caused a disturbance in the grounds and forced all the spirits around to be summoned to Golden Hall. Since then, the school has never looked the same.  
  
15 years ago, rumor was that Golden Hall Academy was a beautiful sparkling white mansion with hanging jasmine all over it. When Annie died, the school closed until the following September. When the young girls returned to the Academy, it had changed. The building had been painted a dark somber green. The jasmine was gone, and replaced with ivy. The grass always seemed to be damp with mist, and it was hardly ever sunny. From what had been a lovely chateau had become a dark, dank, looming building that seemed unwelcoming and from a distance, frightening and even, haunted. Goodnight Diary. 


	2. February 11,2003

February 11, 2003  
  
I'm sorry Diary, did I scare you with my last entry? What am I saying? Diaries can't be scared. Or maybe they can.. I wouldn't know as I'm not a diary. I'm perfectly normal too, Madame Councilor.. Not that it matters. I think you to be very intruding on my thoughts because your ridiculous says there's something wrong with me. Well, I suppose I can explain a little more of what's going on inside my head..   
  
During the 2nd period class last week, I heard a strange voice speaking in Latin. I'm studying Latin along with French, but it didn't sound like either. Maybe it wasn't even Latin. But I heard it. It suddenly felt very cold in the back of the old room... The lights were off, and the window was open to show the heavy veil of mist that is always around the school. Maybe no one notices it but me. Maybe there's a spell on Golden Hall Academy and no one knows or even wants to hear, including you, Madame. Maybe you're the leader! We'll now you'll probably make me take some more of that strange medicine that makes you feel low and sedated. What was it called again? Valium? Well whatever it is, I refuse to take it! There's nothing wrong with me. You and everyone else here is just very arrogant... Back to that voice..  
  
When I heard it, everything felt very cold. Maybe that's why I fainted and they sent me to you. So I hear things. Big deal. What are you going to do about it? Well Diary, I must go. Oddly enough I can here Madame calling me. Must be time for that "medicine" she says "builds character". Well Madame, the only thing I feel when you make me take that medicine is how much I'd rather be doing homework then listen to your non-sense talk on my personality, thank you very much. Goodnight. 


	3. February 12,2003

February 12, 2003   
  
It's raining. Thick, heavy rain has been pouring all day and all night. I've noticed how little we're allowed outside of the main building. We do everything here! I suppose it, like everything else I question, you'd just say "It's all for your own good." Well, no exercise isn't good for us. I think this must be the only private school in all of England who does not make their students exercise. When we're all fat and lazy I'm going to blame you, Madame. I wonder when the health inspector will come..? Makes you wonder, doesn't it, Madame? Well, anyway, I do say that we should be allowed at least to dance. I know of several girls who love Ballet. Maybe we can have a dance recital or something...   
  
I do intend to take a walk today even if it is without your permission. I refuse to become as fat as a cow just because of a little rain. I shall be back later.  
Later, around 6:52 pm...  
  
Th—they brought me back about an hour ago.. I went for a walk around the school grounds... I'm sorry Diary, I'm so badly shaken I can hardly write. I'm sure Madame will hear about this, so let me tell you what happened before I'm given some more of that horrid "valium" again..  
  
I was walking around, and I got pretty far from the main building, and I came across the auditorium, and as I was going to look inside one of the windows, I saw a face. Yes, a face, with deep brown hair, and yellow eyes, and an insanely frightening smile. It seemed as if it wanted to jump through the window and pull me in. I feel backward and covered my mouth, and as I looked around, I saw more figures coming out of no where. Mostly girls.. pretty girls; the ones that died here. Annie.. I shakily called out her name and she stopped, came out of the window, and scratched my face in several places. I did not hurt myself, Madame. I saw Annie Tomas, and other girls who died here. Is that why you won't let us outside? Rain is a poor excuse. Do you find it hard to believe that this school is not as perfect and holy as it once was?? Will you do nothing until the worst has come? I have to get out of here Madame, you are of no use to me. This school is haunted, or cursed or whatever you wish to call it, but in the long run it will all be the same thing. I have read the history on Golden Hall. People will start to die again as they once did in days long past, but no one will do anything. They will be caught up in their pride and arrogance. I despise arrogant people such as you, Madame. I despise you for making me write in a diary when I should be going home to Paris, where my family has moved. You say staying here is "good for my character and mentality". How do you sleep at night Madame?? I have serious doubts about your mentality. As things worsen here, people will die. I know it... 


End file.
